I hope you know
by lsr188
Summary: Gabriella gets in a car accident. Troy and Gabriella broke up only hours before the accident happened. Follow Troy as he deals with the grief and guilt of their last moments together. How is troy going to cope with the loss of his one true love? ONESHOT


I sat in the waiting room in the hospital with my head in my hands, me and Gabriella's last conversation playing in my head like a broken record.

_Flashback_

_I walked into my room seeing Gabriella sitting on my bed with a __sad__ look across her face._

_"Hey Baby, what's wrong?" I asked leaning in to give her a kiss, but she pulled away._

_"__I got my acceptance letter to Duke." She said hanging her head._

_"That's great." I said faking my happiness._

_"I've already decided that it is where I'm going to go next fall, I sent in my reply letter." She said eyeing me._

_"WHAT!"_

_"Troy I have to do what is best for me." She said standing up and cupping my face._

_"Why are you being so selfish?" I spat at her._

_She looked taken aback by my tone, "I'm not."_

_"Did you even consider me in your decision?" I asked._

_"Troy can we please talk about this calmly?" she pleaded with me._

_"YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!" I screamed at her._

_"Troy." She said with tears in her eyes._

_"GET OUT!" I yelled at her._

_"__I thought you loved me__ enough to work with this long distance relationship. Fine Troy, have it your way. We're done." She turned around and left in tears._

That was the last thing I heard her say to me. On her way home she was hit by a drunk driver and now she is in critical condition, fighting for her life. I just want to take everything I ever did to her back, I want her to know that she means the world to me. I secluded myself away from everyone in the waiting room, away from my friends, and away from my family. I needed to be by myself.

"Gabriella Montez?" The doctor asked out to the room, my head snapped up and I pushed myself off of the chair that I was sitting in and made my way over to the group that congregated around the doctor.

"How is she?" I asked as soon as I made it up to the front pushing my friends out of the way.

"I'm sorry she passed away about 5 minutes ago." He said his voice laced with sorrow.

Everything in my world crashed down around me, my whole body was numb. Everyone around me began to cry and hold on to each other for support, I just felt lifeless and alone, the one person that meant everything to me was ripped out of my grasp. I turned around and left the hospital, I wanted to get away from everybody and everything. All of this was my fault, if I had just calmly talked to her like she asked then she wouldn't have been driving at that second. The only sounds to be heard was the tires of my car racing across the pavement and my heartbeat.

I finally saw my house in the distance. It felt like years before I actually pulled into the driveway, I turned off the ignition and sat in my truck for a little bit resting my head on the steering wheel. I just wanted to wake up from this nightmare and have Gabriella back in my life. I pulled myself out of the truck and trudged up to my room, I made it to the door way and froze. I looked at the spot Gabriella had occupied only a few hours ago, I walked over to the spot and gently ran my hand over it. The tears in my eyes were threatening to fall, but I did my best to hold them back. I collapsed to my knees with my hands still resting on the spot, the tears fell one after another onto the sacred spot where the love of my life once sat.

"Honey I heard what happened, how are you holding up?" my mother asked from behind me, how the hell could she ask such a question. How does it look like I am holding up? I shook my head in response to her question and rested my head on that sacred spot letting my tears fall freely.

"The funeral is tomorrow, just so you know." My mother said, "Troy, just so you know…she didn't hate you." She left my room and headed downstairs. With those words I started crying harder, the realization of everything came crashing down. The last words, the last feelings, the last kiss, everything about her I took for granted. I cried for hours staying the same spot from when I walked into my room.

I woke up the next morning in the same position I fell asleep in on the floor. I pulled myself up and made my way down stairs, I walked into the kitchen. My mother was wearing all black and the same with my father, it made everything from yesterday come rushing back. I let the tears that I would normally keep hidden fall freely.

"Hey honey, are you coming?" she asked tenderly.

I shook my head, she placed a bowl of cereal in front of me and I picked at it until I decided that I wasn't going to eat anything.

"Hey son, we are leaving. Are you sure you don't want to come?" he asked. I once again shook my head in response and made my way back to the room. I walked past my cell phone and it beeped indicating I had a message. I opened my phone to see 14 text messages, 30 missed calls and 8 voicemails. I opened my phone to listen to the voice mails. Chad, Taylor, Martha, Ryan, Sharpay, Kelsi, and Jason left me voicemails, all consisting of how I was feeling and all that good stuff that I didn't care about. I deleted all of the voicemails and was about to close my phone when I heard a familiar voice.

_Hey Troy, it__'__s Gabriella. I just called to make sure that we were still on for tomorrow. I can't wait to see what your surprise is. I love you._

As soon as I heard the angelic voice I started crying again and walking to that oh-so scared place, when it finished I was crying harder than I had since the accident. I pushed the button to save it but accidently hit the delete button.

"NO!" I screamed at the phone, "NO, DON'T DELETE IT!" It deleted the message and I threw the phone against the wall and watched it shatter into pieces. I couldn't believe the only source I had of her voice I had deleted. I looked around my room and saw all the pictures of me and Gabriella, I ran to the walls and ripped them all down while screaming. I went to my dressed and started throwing everything off of it, I tipped it over and started destroying everything I could see. Everything reminded me of her, I didn't want to be reminded. I screwed it all up. If my neighbors had been home they would have called the cops with all the noise I was making, but everyone was at the funeral…the one I refused to attend. I threw my basket ball at my desk and knocked everything off of it making a picture fall right beside me. I bent down to look at the picture and sat against the wall. It was my favorite picture of Gabriella.

"Why did you have to leave me? I needed you more than anything. I loved you so much! What am I supposed to do without you? I'm nothing without you Gabriella!" I started sobbing, "Why did you have to leave me, why couldn't it have been me instead of you?" I looked at the picture once again, "WHY?" I screamed as I threw it at the wall and watched the glass in the frame shatter. I put my head in my hands and just let all the emotions I had been bottling up out. I looked between my hands to the floor to see a box, I picked the box up and opened it. It was the engagement ring I was going to give Gabriella last night, but now she will never be able wear it or know how much she truly meant to me.

"If you had only known how much I loved you." I said to no one in particular. I took the ring out of the box and looked at it, the ring that took my entire summer pay to buy, the ring I had spent months designing, the ring I had made especially for her. I started at the ring for awhile, I knew what I had to do. I got up and grabbed my keys and ran to my truck. I sped off in the direction of the funeral with the ring still in my hands gripping it tightly. I parked my car outside the cemetery and ran to the location of the funeral, everyone was dressed nicely and crying. I noticed that someone was about to close the coffin.

"WAIT!" I yelled at ran to the coffin. Everyone was looking at me, some with sorrow and some with disgust, but I didn't care I just kept running. I finally reached the coffin and the man pulled it back open, I looked at the love of my life laying in the coffin looking peaceful. I stroked her cheek one last time and then place the engagement ring I wanted to give her on her left finger.

"I hope you know how much I love you." I said my voice cracking with tears pouring down my face. I stepped back from the coffin shaking, the person closed the top of the coffin and started lowering her in the ground. The love of my life was officially gone forever, and there was nothing I could do. My best mate came up beside me and put an arm around me.

"She knew Troy, I promise you she knew." Chad pulled me into a hug as I cried my whole body shaking in sobs.

"She knew." He said reassuringly.


End file.
